Tragedi Permen
by whiteblackbear
Summary: Waktu Karyawisata di episode 62 Bossun dan Tsubaki tidak jadi bertukar jiwa karena kesalahan, bagaimana jika dilain kesempatan secara tidak disengaja mereka berhasil bertukar jiwa?
1. Kejadian Awal

**Author : Hi semuaa, selamat datang di fanfic pertamaku!**

**Himeko : Hei memangnya ini sebuah tempat! Untuk apa pakai 'Selamat Datang' segala!**

**Author : Ya ampun Himeko-chan ceritanya belum mulai sudah main tsukkomi segala -_- , baiklah untuk para pembaca silahkan menempati bangku yang sudah disediakan~**

**Himeko : ini Bioskop?! Inikan Fanfic! Memangnya yang baca harus duduk dibangku!**

**Author : Cuman bercanda kok himeko, ayo cepat kamu siap - siap ceritanya sudah mau mulai nih.**

**Himeko : Eeeeh benarkah? Hiyaaaaa. . . Author gimana penampilanku sudah cantik belum?**

**Author : Mau digimanain seperti apa penampilanmu sama saja . . .**

**Himeko : eeh benarkah? Jadi bagaimana kelihatannya?**

**Author : Menyeramkan**

**Himeko : *Menyumpal mulut author dengan pelocan* Aah sudahlah dengan basa - basinya! Gimana ceritanya mau mulai kalau kita ngomomg terus, baiklah semuanya selamat membaca!**

**DISCLAIMER : Sket Dance milik Kenta Shinohara**

**Author : *Habis muntah pelangi* Selamat menyaksikan! mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, gaje, garing, etc . . .**

**Himeko : Author mau permen Pelocan lagi?**

**Author : *Kabur***

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Kejadian Awal**

Hari yang biasa di ruang klub Sket Dance, sepertinya mereka sedang tidak ada permintaan, sehingga mereka melakukan hal - hal yang biasa mereka lakukan saat waktu senggang.

"Oi Switch kamu sedang menonton apa?" tanya Bossun.

"[Aku sedang menonton 'Futari wa Nervous' spesial episode yang ke-1000]" Kata Switch dengan suara laptopnya.

"Anime macam apa itu bisa sampai 1000 Episode?!" Himeko yang dari tadi sedang melipat origami tercengang.

"Anime komedi favoritku saja cuman tayang 77 episode, yaah sayang sekali padahal aku penggemar berat anime itu" kata Bossun.

"[Bossun, bukankah itu kita]"

Bossun pun membalas perkataan switch dengan wajah malunya.

"Bagaimana lagi pemeran utamanya tidak menarik dan tidak keren, hanya seorang ulat bulu bertanduk merah yang bisanya cuman membaca komik di waktu senggang." ledek Himeko.

"Cukup berhenti mengejekku, Apanya yang tidak keren! banyak orang yang bilang aku keren dengan mode konsentrasi, sku juga bisa menggambar, melipat origami, dan menirukan suara!." Bossun mulai menangis.

"Tapi itu bukan kerjaan seorang pemain utama, dan kapan ada orang yang bilang kamu keren!" Balas Himeko.

"[Maa maa tenanglah Bossun, walaupun aku juga setuju dengan Himeko hhmph]" kata Switch sambil menahan tawa

"Kau juga jahat denganku Switch!" Sambil menangis Bossun merajuk di pinggiran ruang klub.

Tiba - tiba pintu ruangan Sket Dance terbuka secara perlahan.

BRAK

"Itu tidak secara perlahan!" Himeko mengeluarkan Tsukkominya

"Seperti biasa Sket Dance memiliki waktu luang." Kata Tsubaki berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hey hey Tsubaki mengunjungi kakaknya tersayang hyuu hyuu!" Seperti biasa Himeko menggoda Tsubaki.

"O-Onizuka!"

"[Bossun memanggil Tsubaki untuk melindunginya!]" Kata Switch sambil menunjuk Tsubaki.

"Aku datang kesini untuk patroli! Memangnya ada apa dengan Fuji. . sa . .ki . . .?" Tsubaki menatap heran kembarannya yang sedang galau dipojok ruangan.

"Oi Fujisaki! Ada apa denganmu!"

"Tenggelamlah dan mati . . ." Kata Bossun dengan ekspresi suram

"EEEEEH! Apa - apaan itu, bukankah itu kalimat yang sering dikatakan Asahina?!" Tsubaki terkaget - kaget.

"Hiyaa lihatlah bagaimana adiknya sangat peduli dengan kakaknya, manis sekaliii . . ." Himeko terlihat senang.

"[Interaksi yang mempesona]"

"Hentikan! Hentikan! ya sudah aku pergi saja!" Pipi Tsubaki menjadi merah karena malu.

"[Dia merajuk]"

"Sama seperti kakaknya ya . . ."

"[Mereka berdua memang gampang digoda]"

"Itulah kenapa mereka kembar."

"Sudah cukuup!" Secara bersamaan Bossun dan Tsubaki berteriak.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan iblis bertanduk merah ini!" kata Tsubaki sambil menunjuk Bossun.

"Oi Oi siapa yang bilang iblis bertanduk merah! dasar gadis berbulu mata panjang!" Bossun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tsubaki.

"Hmph! kau sudah membuang banyak waktu berhargaku, aku mau pergi." Tsubaki memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pergi saja sana, tidak ada yang menghalangimu." kata Bossun mengusir.

"[Maa maa kedua anak yang manis, dari pada berkelahi, apa kalian mau makan permen, paman punya permen gratis untuk kalian~]" kata Switch dengan  
suara ceria sambil membawa setoples permen warna - warni.

"Memangnya kau paman - paman penjual permen di sebuah TK!" kata Himeko.

"Baiklah daripada aku tidak mendapatkan apa - apa dari ruangan ini, aku akan ambil satu." Kata Tsubaki sambil mengambil permen dari toples yang disodorkan  
Switch.

"Ooh . . . jadi setiap kau berkunjung, setidaknya kau dapat sesuatu begitu?" Kata Bossun.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Dia tidak menanggapi perkataanku!" Bossun marah

"Kyaa Bossun ingin dapat perhatian dari adik kecilnya."

Tsubaki pun menutup pintu

BRAK!

"Oi bisakah kau pikirkan berapa umur pintu ini hoi!" Himeko berteriak.

"Asalkan dia tidak kembali, aku tidak masalah." Kata Bossun

"[Sepertinya Bossun tidak merajuk lagi]"

"Ooh ooh tidak! asal kalian tau aku masih sangat marah, kalau mau minta maaf kalian harus bersujud dulu didepanku, belikan aku sesuatu, jadi pelayanku selama 1 tahun, baru kalian bisa ku maaf . . kan . . . " Bossun melihat Himeko dan Switch kembali asyik dengan kerjaan mereka sendiri.

"Cih, menyebalkan aku jadi mau makan sesuatu . . . Oi Switch aku ambil permenmu ya" Bossun pun mengambil sebungkus permen dari toples dan memakannya.

_"hm . . . kenapa ada yang aneh dari rasa permen ini . . . JANGAN JANGAN!"_

Tiba - tiba Bossun seperti terkena kilat dan pingsan.

"Nee Switch, sepertinya kita terlalu jahat pada Bossun, ayo kita minta maaf." bisik Himeko.

"[Iya bagaimanapun juga dia ketua kita]"

"Oi Bossun . . . " Himeko melihat Bossun pingsan.

"BOSSUUUUN!"

"[Hoi Bossun apa kau berakting? agar kau mendapat simpatik kita hmmph?!]"

"Switch! Bossun benar - benar pingsan! hei, ini permen yang tadi kau beri pada Tsubaki!"

"[Jangan - jangan]" Switch melihat toples itu "[Himeko, ini permen dari pak Chuuma!]"

"aku jadi mendapat firasat buruk . . ."

"[ada pesan yang ditempel dibawa toplesnya]"

"Kenapa dia menempelnya dibawah!"

_Oi Sket Dance, sekarang aku sedang tidak ada disekolah (kau tau saja alasannya), jadi bisakah aku menitipkan permen - permen percobaanku ini? aku memberinya__  
__bungkus warna - warni agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan . . ."_

"Akibatnya Bossun memakannya!"

_"Jangan dipakai untuk main - main, kalian akan tahu sendirikan akibatnya jika aku dipecat? sekedar informasi warna bungkus hijau itu penukar jiwa, biru itu hypno, merah itu pengubah ekspresi, kuning itu untuk mabuk kendaraan._

_- Chuuma_

"Jika kau tidak ingin kami memainkannya jangan beri tahu bungkus warnanya! dan apa - apaan ancaman itu! Oi Switch memangnya pak Chuuma kemana?"

"[Sepertinya pak Chuuma sedang jalan - jalan untuk beberapa hari dengan Remi-oneesan dan anaknya.]"

"Hiyaaa! lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Switch! ngomong - ngomong Bossun makan permen apa?"

"[Bungkus hijau, penukar jiwa . . .]"

"Dan Tsubaki ambil warna apa?"

"[Sepertinya Hijau]"

"Itu salahmu juga kan Switch! karena menawarkan mereka!"

"[aku kira itu permen untuk klub kita]"

Bossun sadarkan diri . . .

"Eeh, kenapa aku berada diruang Sket Dance? seharusnya aku . . ."

"Tsubaki?" Panggil Himeko.

"Oh Onizuka! Eh! tunggu, suaraku agak berbedan dan . . ." Tsubaki melihat pakaiannya.

"Eeeeh! kenapa? ini pakaian Fujisaki!"

"[Kau bisa lihat di cermin dan kami akan menjelaskannya.]" Switch menyodorkan cermin

"EEEEEEEH?! jadi yang kumakan permen buatan pak Chuuma, yang pernah dia tunjukkan di bis?!" Tsubaki tercengang.

"I-Iya" jawab Himeko.

"Lalu bagaimana cara kembalinya! aku merasa gatal gara - gara tubuhnya Fujisaki! cih apa dia tadi pagi mandi!"

"[dia bilang pagi tadi kehabisan sabun mandi.]"

"kita hanya perlu permen penukar jiwa lagi kan? Nee Switch permen itu masih ada bukan?"

Switch membuka toples itu dan mencarinya.

"[Sepertinya kita kehabisan permen itu Himeko.]"

"EEEEEEH!" Himeko dan Tsubaki berteriak bersama - sama.

**_Bersambung . . ._**

* * *

**Author : Waah selesai juga Chapter 1!**

**Himeko : Oi Author! kenapa fanficnya ga pake judul!**

**Author : Bingung judulnya harus apa.**

**Switch : "[Authornya payah -o-]"**

**Author : terserah elu lah switch mau bilang apa.**

**Switch : oke semuanya yang sudah baca fanfic gaje ini silahkan berikan komentarnya ya~! silahkan hina authornya sepuas - puasnya~!**

**Author : Yaelah malah ngomong seenaknya! oke yang sudah baca terimakasih banyak, dimohon masukannya, maklum ane masih newbie bikn fanfic.**

**Chapter 2 bakal Coming Soon~**


	2. Tubuh Kami Tertukar!

**Switch : [Hi para fans ku , aku kembali~!]**

**Himeko : Memangnya kau artis!**

**Switch : [Ohohoho . . ^o^]**

**Himeko : Hei Switch, dimana Authornya?**

**Switch : [Mungkin lagi main sembunyi - sembunyian ^^ , ayo kita ambil alih fic nya~]**

**Author : Oi Oi aku disini, kalian mau apa hah?**

**Himeko : Nee author cepat kamu mulai ceritanya, aku capek menunggu nih!**

**Tsubaki : Iya cepat kamu selesaikan cerita ini Author! Aku tidak tahan lama-lama berada di tubuhnya Fujisaki!**

**Author : Eh Tsubaki sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?**

**Tsubaki : Sejak Chapter 1!**

**Author : Ohohoho oke ceritanya akan segera dimulai.**

**DISCLAIMER : Sket Dance milik Kenta Shinohara**

**Switch : [Selamat membaca! mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, ****aneh, ****gaje, garing, etc . . . ^o^]**

**Author : Oi bukankah itu bagianku?****!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Tubuh Kami Tertukar!**

Di ruangan UKS, Bossun akhirnya terbangun.

"_Apa-apaan tadi, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini."_

"Oi Tsubaki, sudah bangun rupanya, kau tadi tidur di lorong kelas tau Ka ka ka"

"Agata! Kamu tidak apa-apa kan Tsubaki-chan? Baru pertama kali kamu pingsan."

"Mungkin Tsubaki-kun terlalu bersemangat hari ini."

"TBM (Terlalu Bersemangat lalu Mati)"

"_Tsubaki? aku bukan Tsubaki, Kenapa semua anggota OSIS disini!"_

Bossun melihat ke sebuah cermin di dinding

"_EEEEEH aku jadi Tsubaki?! tidak salah lagi Ini pasti ulah pak Chuuma!"_

"Author kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku!" Teriak Bossun sambil bercucuran air mata.

"Kenapa kau berteriak kepada Author seperti itu Tsubaki?" Tanya Agata

"Eh eh y-yaa sepertinya aku . . . aku benar - benar tidak enak badan ketua . . a-aku akan pulang dulu." Bossun segera berlari keluar UKS.

"Tsubaki-chan biasanya tidak pernah berlari di gedung sekolah." Kata Michiru heran.

"Itu tandanya dia benar-benar tidak enak badan, Ka ka ka." Jawab Agata.

Sementara itu Bossun berlari menuju Sket Club. Sesampainya dia disana.

BRAK! "Tolong Aku!" Bossun berteriak.

"Bisakah setiap orang yang masuk membuka pintunya dengan hati - hati!" Himeko berteriak.

"Jika keadaanya tidak seperti ini aku akan membukanya sangat lebih berhati - hati nyonya Himeko! Tapi lihatlah aku!" Bossun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kyaa . . . Itu Bossun yang berada dalam tubuh Tsubaki!" kata Himeko.

"Kenapa kau begitu senang?!" Bossun dan Tsubaki berteriak bersamaan. Lalu mereka saling menatap.

"Uwaaah! Itu aku!" kata mereka saling menunjuk.

"Memangnya kalian belum pernah melihat diri kalian sendiri apa?!" Kata Himeko.

"[Ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang menarik.]" kata Switch dengan kaca matanya yang bersinar.

"Kenapa kau juga begitu antusias?! Oi Switch kau harus tanggung jawab, kau kan yang menawarkan kami permen itu!" kata Bossun.

"[Bagaimana lagi Bossun, yang membuatnya bukan aku, itu ulah Chuuma sensei.]"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan lagi kami! Mudah kan, tinggal makan permen itu lagi." Kata Bossun.

"[Permen itu sudah habis]"

"EEEEEEH?!" Semua orang berteriak

"Eh, Tsubaki seharusnya kita tidak perlu berteriak lagi bukan? Kita sudah tahu dari chapter 1 kalau permen itu habis." kata Himeko.

"Eh Iya, betul juga." Kata Tsubaki.

"[Aku tadi juga berteriak loh.]"

"Kau juga!" kata Himeko.

"Uwaaah, aku ingin segera balik ke tubuhku, kalian tidak tau bagaimana penderitaanku? Dengan bulu mata yang panjang ini mataku terasa berat!" keluh Bossun.

"Oi jaga perkataanmu, bodoh! Lagi pula itu turunan dari Ibu kita! Kau mau menyalahkannya hah? Yang sebenarnya menderita itu aku , dengan tubuhmu yang gatal ini!" kata Tsubaki.

"Itu turunan dari ayah kita." Kata Bossun malu-malu.

"Mana mungkin! Kau saja yang tadi pagi tidak mandi!" kata Tsubaki.

"Aku mandi! Meskipun tidak memakai sabun, aku tetap mandi!"

"Sudah! Kalian mau balik ketubuh kalian masing - masing tidak?! Atau kalian ingin menghina satu sama lain!" kata Himeko marah sambil memutar - mutar tongkat legendarisnya.

"I-Iya" jawab mereka berdua ketakutan.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita pikirkan sama - sama!" kata Himeko.

"[Bagaimana kalau kita telepon pak Chuuma dulu? Mungkin saja dia akan memberikan kita jalan keluar.]"

"Y-ya! Walau aku sedikit ragu . . ." kata Bossun

"Lebih baik dicoba daripada tidak sama sekali, bodoh." kata Tsubaki.

"Entah kenapa mendengar suaraku menghinku seperti menghina diri sendiri." Kata Bossun lesu.

Merekapun menelepon Pak Chuuma

Tuut … Tuut … Tuut … Tuut … Tuut … Tuut … Tuut … Tuut … Tuut … Tuut … Tuut … Tuut …

"Itu lama sekali! Ayo cepat angkat teleponnya!" Himeko mulai tidak sabar.

Klik!

"Halo selamat pagi disini Remi-Oneesan!"

"Ini sudah sore Oneesan. Jadi selamat sore."Kata Himeko.

"Wah ini pasti Himeo! ada apa Himeo?"

"Himeko, ini Himeko. Kenapa kakak Remi yang menjawab? Mana pak Chuuma?"

"Pak Chuuma sedang tidur, baru saja sampai dia langsung tidur."

"Oh, begitu . . ." Himeko memalingkan kepalanya ke Bossun.

"Aku harus tanya apa? Cepat! Ini pakai pulsaku nih!"kata Himeko dengan suara panik sedikit berbisik.

"Kalau begitu bilang saja kalau kita membutuhkan pak Chuuma secepatnya, dan tanyakan kapan mereka akan pulang kesini."

"Kami hanya liburan selama 1 hari, tenang saja!" kata suara diseberang telepon.

"_EEEH dia bisa mendengarnya?!"_ Himeko kaget dalam hati. "O-oh iya! Terimakasih banyak!"

"Iya sama - sama, selamat sore Himero!"

*KLIK*

"Dia bisa mendengar suara Bossun dari jauh! Tapi dia tetap salah menyebutkan namaku!" teriak Himeko

"Dalam kasus ini, itu suara Tsubaki." Kata Bossun.

"Dan apa-apaan itu pak Chuuma! Liburannya hanya 1 hari, mungkin saja semuanya dia isi dengan tidur!" kata Himeko.

Lalu Switch memegang pundak Himeko

"[Sudahlah Himeko . . . aku tau kau sudah menahannya cukup lama . . . itu sudah cukup . . .]" kata Switch dengan tatapan dan suara dramatis.

"I-iya bagaimanapun juga . . . aku sudah lelah berteriak seperti ini . . . " jawab Himeko yang tidak kalah dramatis.

"Memangnya ini sebuah drama!" Bossun menyela.

"Ngomong - ngomong melihat Bossun berteriak dengan suara tsubaki lucu juga ya, sepertinya terlihat bahwa Tsubaki yang marah padahal itu Bossun." Kata Himeko tertawa.

"[Seharusnya kau menambahkan kata 'bodoh' disaat kau marah seperti itu, agar terlihat seperti Tsubaki.]"

"Aku tidak mencoba menirunya!" kata Bossun

"Dan aku tidak mau ditiru olehnya!" kata Tsubaki.

"Oh ya kata Remi-Oneesan tadi, mereka berlibur selama 1 hari saja ya? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus" kata Bossun.

"Benar! Besok kita dapat meminta pak Chuuma mengembalikan kita!" kata Tsubaki.

"[Masalahnya ini sudah mau malam, kemana kalian akan pulang?]" tanya Switch.

"Ah! Benar juga, tidak ada yang tahu tentang permen ini selain kita, pasti Tsubaki akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar dirumahku!" kata Bossun.

"Bukankah itu kamu?! Biasanya kamulah yang bertingkah tidak wajar!" kata Tsubaki.

"Melihat mereka berdua yang tertukar bertengkar sama saja dengan melihat mereka saat biasa bertengkar." Kata Himeko.

"[Mereka terlihat sama saat bersama hhmph]" Switch menahan tawa.

"Tidak heran jika mereka kembar." Kata Himeko tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tertawa!" kata Bossun dan Tsubaki.

"Tunggu!" kata Himeko "Mendengar Switch bilang jika kalian terlihat sama saat bersama . . ."

"[Kenapa Himeko? Mereka akan hidup bersama?]"

"Bukan seperti itu! Besok kan hari Minggu jadi . . ."

"[Salah satu dari mereka akan menginap?]"

"Ya! Betul sekali!" kata Himeko.

"EEEEEEEH" Teriak Bossun dan Tsubaki

_**Bersambung . . .**_

* * *

**Author : Akhirnya kepikiran juga judul fanficnya apa!**

**Himeko : ****judulnya apa?**

**Author : Tragedi Permen!**

**Switch : "[****Judul****nya payah -o-]"**

**Author : terserah elu lah switch mau bilang apa.**** Yang penting udah punya judul!**

**Switch : ****[****oke semuanya yang sudah baca fanfic ****gaje ****ini silahkan berikan komentarnya ya~! silahkan hina authornya sepuas - puasnya~!****]**

**Author : Yaelah malah seenaknya**** lagi****! oke yang sudah baca terimakasih banyak, dimohon masukannya**** ya!**

**Switch : [Masukin permen pelocan kemulut Author juga boleh]**

**Himeko : Aku mau! Ayo sini Author buka mulutnya!**

**Author : *Pakai Teleport* *Hilang***


	3. Menginap

**DISCLAIMER : Sket Dance milik Kenta Shinohara**

**Author : Selamat membaca! mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, ****aneh, ****gaje, garing, etc . . . **

**Bossun : Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu selama ini.**

**Author : Memangnya selama apa Tsubaki?**

**Bossun : Oi Aku Bossun! Kau yang membuat kami tertukar, cepat selesaikan semua ini!**

**Author : Eeeeh? Benarkah?**

**Himeko : Jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana kau melanjutkan ceritanya!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Menginap**

"[Di ruang sket dance sesuatu yang menarik sedang terjadi]"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi naratornya!" kata Himeko.

"[Kenapa Himeko? Kamu mau jadi naratornya hmmph?!]"

"Oi oi sudahlah, jadi siapa yang akan menginap?" tanya Bossun.

"Tentu saja Tsubaki, sejak dia sering main kerumahmu hihihihi . . ." kata Himeko.

"Bisakah kau tidak memakai kata 'sering main', karena itu terdengar seakan aku bersahabat baik dengannya." Kata Tsubaki.

"Kenapa Tsubaki? Bukankah saudara memang harus sering bermain bersama kan, oh ya aku pernah dengar kalau kalian pernah bermain Monster Fantasy hingga larut malam, Hiyaaaa !" Kata Himeko menggoda mereka.

"H-hentikan!" Tsubaki tersipu malu (terlihat wajah Bossun yang malu).

Himeko pun tertawa "Huaahahaha Tsubaki bisa melakukan wajah ituu, wahahah lucu sekali!"

"Memangnya ekspresi wajahku selucu itu!" kata Bossun.

"Oo lihat! Tsubaki marah, dia marah! Kenapa adik kecil? Kau mau permen? hiyahahaha" tawa Himeko semakin meledak.

"K-Kenapa kau begitu bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain!" Bossun pun menangsi.

"[Ini pertama kali aku meelihat Tsubaki menangis]"

"Oi Fujisaki! Bagaimana harga diriku nanti jika ada orang lain yang melihatku menangis!"

Pintu ruangan Sket Dance terbuka.

"Yabasuu~ aku ingin membagi selebaran." Yabasawa datang dan melihat Bossun yang menangis.

"Yabas wakil Osis menangis sangat gawat!" kata Yabaswa.

"Oi, itu bu-" Perkataan Tsubaki terpotong oleh hantaman tongkat Himeko, dan dia diseret kepojok ruangan.

"Nee Tsubaki . . . jangan bilang siapa - siapa ya, kalau kasus ini tersebar dimana - mana klub kita bisa di tutup, karena pak Chuuma pasti bakal di keluarkan dari sekolah." Bisik Himeko.

"Tentu saja dia bakal dikeluarkan! Membuat benda berbahaya seperti itu! Kalau klub kalian ditutup aku tidak peduli! Aku mau balik ke tubuhku secepatnyaa!" Teriak Tsubaki.

Himeko langsung menyumpal mulut Tsubaki dengan pelocan. "Bodooh! Jangan teriak keras-keras, jika pak Chuuma dikeluarkan mana mau lagi dia membuatkan obat untuk kaliaan."

"Y-ya . . . ngomong - ngomong permen ini tidak enak . . ." Tsubaki melepas pelocan dari mulutnya lalu muntah.

"Yabas apa maksudnya balik ketubuh? Bossun terlihat gawat hari ini . . ." ternyata Yabasawa mendengar teriakan Tsubaki.

"Oh Yaaaa . . . kami sudah terima selebaranmu, kau boleh keluar sekarang, bekerjalah yang lebih giat lagi yabasawa-san." Kata Himeko sambil mendorong Yabasawa keluar lalu menutup pintu ruangan.

BRAK!

"Yabas padahal aku mau minta tolong bagi selebaran ini, gawat deh . . ." kata Yabasawa dengan kecewa pergi.

"Ternyata kau sendiri tidak menutupnya dengan pelan!" kata Bossun setelah menangis.

"Oi oi jaga perkataanmu anak kecil, sapu dulu air matamu." Himeko memyodorkan tongkatnya keaarah Bossun.

"Cih dia main kekerasan . . ." Bossun pun terdiam.

"[Yaah kalian benar - benar merepotkan Bossun dan Tsubaki, aku sampai lelah.]"

"Dari Yabasawa datang tadi kau diam saja!" kata Bossun.

"[Maa maa Bossun . . . bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke topic yang tadi]"

"Ya! Sudah ditetapkan kalau Tsubaki akan menginap di tempat Bossun nanti!" kata Himeko.

"Jangan asal bicara! Aku belum minta ijin dengan ibuku!" kata Bossun.

Tiba - tiba telepon Bossun berdering bersuarakan nenek lampir.

"Eeeh ada yang bergerak dikantong bajumu Fujisaki! Suaranya mengerikan!" kata Tsubaki kaget.

"Nada deringmu itu mengerikan Bossun!" kata Himeko ketakutan.

"Ah! Itu pasti ibuku, aku memasang nada dering khusus dan getaran agar aku segera mengangkatnya, soalnya dia pasti akan marah kalau aku tidak menjawab teleponnya . . ." kata Bossun.

"Bukankah ada nada dering yang lebih bagus dari itu!" kata Himeko.

"[Kau anggap ibumu apa Bossun!]"

"Yaah tapi itu kebetulan sekali ." kata Bossun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengangkatnya . . ." kata Tsubaki

"Tunggu!" kata Bossun menahan Tsubaki.

"Kenapa lagi Bossun, bukankah ibumu akan marah?" Tanya Himeko.

"Tsubaki pasti akan berbicara secara formal, dia sangat kaku!" kata Bossun.

"Oi! Memangnya aku sekaku apa?" Tsubaki protes.

"Ah iya benar juga! Ibumu pasti menyangka ada sesuatu yang aneh. . ." Kata Himeko.

"Aaah sudahlah! Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan hal itu! Aku akan mengangkatnya!"

Klik

"_Fujisaki Yuusuke! Kenapa kau mengangkatnya lama sekali!"_ kata suara diseberang telepon.

"A-ah Selamat siang, baru saja tadi aku dan teman - teman memperdebatkan sesuatu, aku sangat minta maaf . . . " kata Tsubaki gugup.

"_Cih memang kaku dan formal sekali_." Kata Bossun dalam hati. "Oi Tsubaki bisa kau naikan volumenya, akan kutulis jawabannya dikertas."

"Ah i-iya" kata Tsubaki.

"_Eeeh begitu, tumben kau sopan sekali denganku, pasti ada maunya, iya kan?"_

Tsubaki melirik ke Bossun, dan Bossun memberinya kertas.

"Ya ketahuan deh, ibu memang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang ya . . . aku mau mengajak Sasuke nginap nih, boleh kan?" kata Tsubaki sambil membaca tulisan dikertas dengan nada datar.

_Oh Sasuke akan menginap lagi, ya ampun sepertinya kalian sudah sangat akrab yaa . . ."_

"Bisakah nada suaramu menyesuaikannya, gaya bicaramu seperti robot!" kata Himeko berbisik sambil menyodorkan kertas. Tsubaki melirik kekertas yang baru diberi.

"Akrab apanya! Kami ada masalah penting di sekolah, jadi dia mau nginap!" kata Tsubaki.

"_Baiklah - baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan masakan untuk malam ini tapi . . . KUNCI RUMAH ADA DITEMPATMU! Ibu tidak bisa masuk Rumi juga! __Tadi pagi kau bilang akan pulang cepat, tapi nyatanya jam setengah 6 belum pulang juga!"_

"Maa maa Ibu akan cepat keriput kalau marah - marah terus, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, tunggu saja ya."

"_Jika jam 6 pas kau tidak sampai rumah, tidak ada jatah makan malam untukmu."_

KLIK

"Fiuuh . . . Good Job." Kata Bossun memberi jempol.

"Apanya yang Good Job! Jika kita tidak cepat kesana, akulah yang bakalan tidak dapat makan, ayo cepat kita kesana!" kata Tsubaki sambil menarik tangan Bossun.

"Oh ya? aku tidak peduli." Kata Bossun malas - malasan

"K-Kau!"

"Tsubaki tidak sabaran untuk kerumah Bossun ya . . ." Mata Himeko berbinar - binar.

[O-oh]

"Kenapa reaksi kalian seperti itu!" kata Bossun dan Tsubaki.

"Hei hei apa kalian tidak mau latihan dulu, sifat kalian yang berbeda akan mengacau tau." Kata Himeko.

"Bukannya kau yang bilang kalau kami mirip kalau bersama!" kata Bossun.

"Maa maa itukan kalau kalian berkelahi, kalau sedang normal kalian berbeda. Bossun bertingkah bodoh, dan Tsubaki sangat kaku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Ibunya Bossun melihat kalian seperti itu."

"Tadi aku dengar kata bodoh! Siapa yang bodoh hah?!" kata Bossun.

"Aku hanya memberitahu yang sebenarnya." kata Himeko.

"Y-ya benar juga tapi . . . Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kalau begitu, Kita akan membahas itu di jalan!" Tsubaki menyeret Bossun keluar.

"Oi Oi lepaskan aku!"

"Walaupun tertukar, Tsubaki tetap kuat ya . . ." kata Himeko memandang mereka pergi.

"[Bukannya manusia akan lebih kuat dalam keadaan terdesak.]"

* * *

Diperjalanan pulang

"Baiklah . . . jadi kita mulai dari apa." Kata Bossun.

"Salam! Aku selalu memberi salam jika datang, ingat itu!" Kata Tsubaki.

"Cih . . kaku seperti biasanya." Kata Bossun.

"O-orang tuaku yang mengajarkanku seperti itu! Kita harus hormat dan sopan pada tuan rumah, dan orang yang lebih tua!"

"Dasar kaku, tapi kau tidak hormat dan sopan padaku saat berkunjung tuh."

"Kau pengecualian karena bertingkah menyebalkan!"

"Ooh berarti ada pengecualian begitu?"

"K-kau!" Kesabaran Tsubaki mulai habis.

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa berubah dalam waktu 30 menit . . ." Bossun putus asa.

* * *

[Bossun dan Tsubaki pun sampai di tempat Bossun tinggal, apa yang bakal terjadi? hohohoho]

"Berhentilah jadi naratornya!" Bossun dan Tsubaki berteriak pada Switch. Mereka berdua pun mengambil nafas.

"Y-Yo! S-Sudah lama menunggu ya." Kata Tsubaki mencoba meniru Bossun.

"S-selamat s-siaang terimakasih s-sudah mengizinkan aku datang." Kata Bossun terbata - bata.

"Ah Yuusuke akhirnya kau datang juga, cepat bukakan pintu. Sasuke jangan begitu gugup, kau kan sudah sering kesini, anggap seperti rumah sendiri ya." kata Akane sambil duduk - dudukan di depan pintu.

"Terimakasih banyak." Kata Bossun. _"Merepotkan sekaliii"_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kakak lama sekali datangnya, Kau harus membelikanku puding jumbo setelah ini!" kata Rumi.

"Y-ya maaf kalau begitu aku akan belikan nanti." Kata Tsubaki.

"_Memangnya kau pembantunya!"_ kata Bossun dalam hati.

"Uaaah aku juga capeek sekali aku mau jelly yang besar" kata Akane.

"B-baiklah nanti akan kubelikan." Kata Tsubaki berkeringat dingin.

Merekapun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hei Tsubaki kita kekamar dulu! Kita harus membicarakan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini!" kata Bossun berbisik pada Tsubaki.

"Y-yaa aku juga harus ganti baju, aku akan ke toko nanti." Kata Tsubaki.

"Yuusuke cepat mandi dan ganti baju, jangan lupa apa yang kau bilang tadi. Sasuke juga ya . . ." kata Akane dari dapur.

"Iyaa kalau begitu kami berdua akan kekamar." Kata Tsubaki. "_Sampai kapan aku harus begini!_"

* * *

Di Kamar.

"Huaaaaaaaah begitu merepotkan, siapa tadi yang mencetuskan ide menginap haaah!" kata Bossun marah - marah.

"Tenang Fujisaki penderitaan kita akan berakhir besok!" kata Tsubaki mencoba berpikir positif

"Kenapa 1 hari saja terasa sangat lama." Kata Bossun menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidur, tampak frustasi.

"Nah sekarang setelah ini apa?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Kita tetap mempertahankan akting yang tadi, tapi tidak boleh gugup!" kata Bossun.

"Kau tadi sangat gugup! Kau hanya bicara sekali dan gugup disetiap kata yang diawali huruf 's'!"

"Kau juga jangan sering mau disuruh tau! Terkadang kau harus menyangkalnya, tapi sekarang sih tidak apa-apa kau membelikan mereka, tapi lain kali jangan pernah mau!"

"Kau pikir aku akan lama berada disini!" Kata Tsubaki.

* * *

Hari sudah malam, Tsubaki sudah pulang dari toko dan mereka siap untuk makan malam.

"Silahkan makan yang banyak jangan malu - malu Sasuke." Kata Akane.

"Iya, terimakasih banyak!" kata Bossun. _"Akhirnya aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini."_ Katanya dalam hati sambil menarik kursi di sebelah kanan.

"Oi bukannya aku biasanya duduk di kiri?" Kata Tsubaki berbisik.

"Ah iya iya" kata Bossun berpindah kesebelah kiri.

Setelah semua orang duduk merekapun siap menyantap hidangan.

"Selamat Makan!"

Baru saja mereka mengambil sumpit, siku mereka bersentuhan.

"Eeeh kakak sekarang kidal?" tanya Rumi.

"Sasuke tidak pakai tangan kiri lagi?" tanya Akane.

"EEEEEEH!" Tsubaki dan Bossun hanya bisa berteriak kecil.

* * *

**Author : Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga~ lumayan panjang ya~**

**Himeko : Panjang apanya! Tidak sebanding dengan lamanya kau tidak update cerita ini!**

**Switch : [Kau kemana saja Author? Mau menelantarkan kami hmmph?]**

**Author : Maa maa jangan marah kalian berdua, maklum author lagi ketagihan main Dra**n Q**st nih . . .**

**Himeko : Memangnya kau pengarang ****er x *un***! Komiknya sempat hiatus gara - gara game itu tau!**

**Author : Memangnya itu kabar beneran hah? Okee terserah kamu saja lah Himeko -_-**

**Himeko : Baiklah semuanya yang sudah baca fanfic yang lambat ini silahkan berikan komentarnya ya~! silahkan hujat author yang malas ini sepuas - puasnya~!**

**Author : Himeko lebih sadis dari Switch ternyata . . . oke yang sudah baca terimakasih banyak, dimohon masukannya \(^o^)/ **

**see you next chapter~!**


	4. Makin Rumit?

**Author : Yak langsung saja ya~**

**DISCLAIMER : Sket Dance milik Kenta Shinohara**

**Himeko : Lama - lama kau menjadi orang yang pemalas author!**

**Author : Selamat membaca! mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, aneh, gaje, garing, etc . . .**

**Himeko : Kau hanya mengcopy paste kalimat itu dari chapter 3 kan!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Makin rumit?**

[Bossun dan Tsubaki lupa dengan kebiasaan makan mereka, apakah akan ketahuan? ayoo kita lihaat ^^]

"Kau tidak jera juga ya Switch! berhenti jadi naratornya!" kata Himeko sambil bawa tongkat.

"[Kenapa Himeko? sekarang bukan giliranmu keluar, ceritanya lagi di rumah Bossun nih :\]"

"Aah iya aduh malunya . . . Hei! bukannya kau juga Switch!"

"[Aku kan naratornya ^o^]"

Himeko memukul Switch dengan tongkatnya. *Buk!*

"Ahahahaha maaf semuanya, sepertinya kami berdua mengganggu jalan cerita, kami pergi dulu daah~!" Himeko pun menyeret Switch.

* * *

Kembali lagi dirumah Bossun

"Eeeh ah eh itu anu, eeetoo aaa . . ." Tsubaki gemetaran.

"Kakak bicara yang benar dong!" kata Rumi.

"T-Tadi ada nyamuk di-ditengah sini, aku ingin membuangnya!" kata Bossun menunjuk ketengah meja.

"Ooh begitu, kau juga Yuusuke? " Kata Akane.

"Y-" Tsubaki ingin menjawab _"Tunggu! entah kenapa aku punya alasan lebih bagus!"_

"A-ah aku lupa bilang pada ibu kalau tangan kananku tadi kejepit pintu toko saat beli puding tadi sampai terkilir, makanya aku mau makan pakai tangan kiri." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik ke Bossun.

"Dasar, seperti biasa kakak tidak berhati - hati sampai kejepit hahahaha" Rumi tertawa.

_"Aaah siaal kenapa aku tidak kepikiran alasan itu, jika hanya untuk menangkap nyamuk berarti setelah ini aku harus pakai tangan kiri, itu merepotkan sekali!"_ kata bossun dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan makannya." kata Akane.

_"Bagaimana memegang sumpit dengan tangan kiri? ya tuhan kenapa harus aku yang menjalani semua ini!" _Bossun menangis dalam hati.

"Kenapa Sasuke? kau belum menyentuh makanannya."

"A-aku d-diet . . ." kata Bossun pelan.

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!" Semuanya berteriak.

"Oi Fujisaki, sejak kapan aku jadi gila diet?! kau mau mengurangi beratku yang sudah ideal hah!" bisik Tsubaki.

"Aku tidak bisa pakai sumpit dengan tangan kiri!" kata Bossun berbisik.

"Kenapa tiba - tiba diet? setidaknya kau makan sedikit Sasuke." kata Akane.

"E-eh i-iya, tapi . . . bolehkah aku minta sendok . . ." kata Bossun.

"Eeh?" Akane pun bingung dan berdiri mengambilkan sendok.

Akhirnya Bossun mendapatkan sendok.

_"Baiklah makan dengan sendok itu mudah."_ Bossun pun mulai mengambil sup agar mudah dia makan dengan sendok.

_"Tanganku bergetar seperti gempa bumi! kenapa makan saja jadi merepotkan seperti_ _ini!_" Bossun melirik Tsubaki yang makan dengan nikmatnya.

_"Aaah lihat wajahnya yang penuh kepuasan! pasti dia senang melihatku menderita seperti ini." _Lagi - lagi Bossun menangis dalam hati.

* * *

Di Kamar Bossun

"Makanannya enak ya Fujisaki . . ." Kata Tsubaki.

"Enak apanya! asal kau tau tadi aku bergetar hebat!" Bossun marah - marah.

"Itu karena alasanmu payah." kata Tsubaki meledek.

"Hmph! oi ngomong - ngomong kau sudah mandi? tadi aku lihat kau cuma ganti baju." tanya Bossun.

Pipi Tsubaki jadi merah (dalam kata lain Pipinya Bossun)

"B-bagaimana aku bisa mandi! I-ini tubuhmu kan!" kata Tsubaki malu.

"Memangnya kau seorang gadis! aku saja tadi mandi santai saja." kata Bossun.

"Apa! kau melihatnya? kau tidak merasa malu sama sekali ?!"

"Sama saja sih, jadi aku biasa - biasa saja."

"Sama apanya?! kau berada di tubuh yang berbeda! huaaah entah kenapa aku jadi malu sekali!"

"Kau seperti gadis yang habis diintip selagi mandi!" kata Bossun terheran - heran.

"Aku tidak mau mandi!"

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau tubuhku gatal!"

"Aku akan menahannya hanya satu hari saja!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang memandikanmu, kau tinggal tutup mata saja!"

"Memangnya cara seperti itu bisa!"

"Himeko pernah melakukannya padaku, jadi tentu saja bisa!"

"Eeeh kau pernah satu kamar mandi dengan Himeko?! tapi . . . tetap saja aku tidak mau!"

"K-kauuuu!"

[Akhirnya Tsubaki mau juga mandi sendiri, anak pintar hohohoho]

"Ngapain kau disini Switch!" kata Tsubaki

* * *

Merekapun bersiap untuk tidur.

"Aku baru sadar . . ." kata Tsubaki sambil melihat tempat tidur Bossun.

"Kita tidak bakalan muat tidur berdua disini!" kata Bossun.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau tidur sama kamu!"

"Baiklah aku akan tidur di lantai . . ." Bossun pun berbaring di lantai.

"T-tunggu!" kata Tsubaki

"Kenapa? kau merasa tidak enak begitu?" tanya Bossun.

"Tidur dilantai itu tidak bagus untuk tulang . . . kau tidur di tempat tidur saja, aku di lantai." kata Tsubaki.

"Jadi kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri! tidak bisa, aku yang dilantai!"

"Aku! kau pemilik rumahnya, jadi tidur di atas!"

"Tidak - tidak! kakak harus mengalah dengan adik!"

"Tidak bisa! aku mau tidur dilantai!"

"Begitu juga aku!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua tidur dilantai, dari balik pintu ada dua orang yang mengintip mereka.

"Sudah bisa ku duga mereka tertukar begitu, bagaimana bisa ya?" kata Akane.

"Nee mereka berdua tertukar, apa yang harus kita lakukan bu? apa ibu beritahu saja mereka, kalau ibu sudah tau . . ." kata Rumi

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka, yang penting siapa yang melakukan ini? tapi . . . ngomomg - ngomong asyik juga melihat mereka tertukar seperti itu."

"Ternyata Ibu menikmatinya?!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Huaaah pegal juga!" kata Bossun.

"Itu salahmu juga kan!" kata Tsubaki.

"Kau sendiri juga!"

Setelah mandi dan makan pagi. Bossun mendapat SMS dari Switch dan Himeko. inilah isi pesan Switch

_'Selamat pagi pasangan mesra~ bagaimana tidurnya_? \(^o^)/

_ayo hari ini kita kerumah pak Chuuma bersama sama~ :3'_

Isi pesan Himeko

_'Haloo selamat pagi pasangan mesra hyuu hyuu, nee bagaimana tidurnya nee?_

_Hari ini kita ketempat pak Chuuma sama - sama ya!'_

"Kenapa SMS mereka masuk diwaktu yang sama, isinya pun hampir sama! mereka pasti sekongkol melakukan ini!" kata Bossun_ ._

"Sepertinya mereka menikmatinya." kata Tsubaki.

tiba - tiba Akane berteriak "Yuusuke ada Switch sama Himeko datang berkunjung!"

"Ternyata memang benar!" kata Bossun.

* * *

Mereka berempat pun pergi kerumah pak Chuuma

"Nee nee bagaimana?" kata Himeko menggoda Bossun dan Tsubaki

"Nee nee bagaimana apanya?!" kata Bossun sewot.

"Tentu saja bagaimana menginapnya?" tanya Himeko dengan perasaan yang berdebar.

"Aah biasa saja." kata Bossun.

"Aku malas membicarakannya" kata Tsubaki.

"[Sepertinya privasi mereka tidak boleh di bicarakan Himeko.]"

"O-oh" kata Himeko dengan pipi yang merah padam.

"Cih, pokoknya setelah ini aku akan mandi kembang 7 rupa." kata Bossun.

"[Tapi Bossun, bukannya pak Chuuma baru akan pulang hari ini, jangan - jangan dia belum dirumah]"

"Ah ya benar juga, kita harus menelepon pak Chuuma dulu!" kata Tsubaki.

"Bilang saja padanya jangan cepat kembali hihihi." kata Himeko.

"Memang siapa yang mau!" kata Bossun dan Tsubaki.

Merekapun menelepon pak Chuuma.

Klik

_"Oi siapa yang menelepon pagi - pagi begini, merepotkan sekali." _suara pak Chuuma terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Anda sendiri sudah merepotkan kami! kenapa meninggalkan permen percobaanmu tanpa bilang apa - apa." kata Himeko.

_"eeh permen apa?"_

"Eeeh kau bilang 'eeh'? Pak Chuuma kan yang meninggalkan setoples permen di ruang klub kami."

_"ini siapa?"_

"INI HIMEKOOO!"

"[Maa maa sabar Himeko, kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya.]"

"Siapa bilang aku main kekerasan!" kata Himeko ke Switch.

_"Ooh Himeko hahahaha, maaf semalam aku buru - buru, jadi aku tulis pesan saja di bawah."_

"Kenapa anda taruh dibawah!"

_"Biar tidak dibaca yang lain"_

"Kami jadi tidak membacanya juga!"

_"Maa maa, jadi apa yang terjadi?"_

"Bossun dan Tsubaki memakan permen penukar jiwa!"

_"Eh benarkah? kalau begitu makan permen itu saja lagi."_

"Permennya habis!"

_"Eeeh benarkah?"_

"Kapan bapak akan pulang!"

_"Kapan aku pulang? eeh mungkin 6 hari lagi"_

"Eeh bukannya semalam kak Remi bilang 1 hari?!"

"Entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak" kata Bossun.

_"Satu hari apanya, satu minggu! mana bisa itu dikatakan liburan, 1 hari tidak akan bisa mengembalikan tenagaku."_

"Jadi apa yang akan kami lakukan?!"

_"Terserah kalian mau lakukan apa, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan kalau mereka berdua tertukar oleh siapapun oke"_

"T-tunggu dulu?!"

Tuut tuut tuut

"Sial pulsaku habis!" Himeko hampir membanting Hp-nya.

"Jadi apa yang pak Chuuma bilang?" tanya Tsubaki

"Dia bilang akan kembali dalam 6 hari, Terserah kalian lakukan apa, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan kalau kalian tertukar . . ."

"EEEEEEH!" Tsubaki dan Bossun berteriak.

* * *

**Author : Yuuhuu chapter 4 sudah selesai~**

**Bossun : Oi Author! kenapa kau perpanjang jadi 1 minggu!**

**Tsubaki : kau bercanda kan Author?! kenapa kau lakukan ini! **

**Switch : [Kau mau merpotkan kami semua ya author hmmph?!]**

**Himeko : Liburanmu mau selesai, kenapa kau perpanjang ceritanya?! bagaimana kau menyelesaikannya?!**

**Author : Kenapa aku jadi di keroyok seperti ini -_- , **** Baiklah semuanya yang sudah baca fanfic ini silahkan berikan komentarnya ya~! sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

**Bossun : dia tidak mempedulikan kita . . .**


End file.
